fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grey Griffin
| birthplace = Fort Ord, California, U.S. | occupation = Voice actress/Singer-songwriter | yearsactive = 1998–present | spouse = Jared Griffin (2012–present), Murray Hammond (2002–2010); 1 child Christopher DeLisle (1992–1993) | URL = http://www.greydelisle.com }} Grey DeLisle (b. August 24, 1973) is an American singer, song writer, and voice actor who voices Vicky, Tootie, Veronica, Chad, and many other Fairly OddParents characters. Biography Early life and early career Grey DeLisle was born Erin Grey Van Oosbree in Fort Ord, California, of Irish, Dutch, French, Mexican, and Hispanic descent.She had a difficult childhood; her mother was addicted to drugs. She was primarily raised by her grandmother, Eva Flores Ruth, a vocalist who performed with salsa legend Tito Puente. DeLisle was heavily into goth bands like The Cure, but her mother, who had become a born-again Pentecostal, set a strict rule forbidding secular music. In her late teens, she started singing old gospel tunes, and entered the world of stand-up comedy on the advice of a close friend. In her comedy routine, DeLisle imitated voices very well, and was advised to take a shot at voice acting. Her first starring role came in the first English version of Crayon Shin-chan, as the voice of characters Georgie and Uma, in 1994. Career success Billed as a "Superstar Voice Actress" on the Anime News Network, DeLisle currently plays the leading role in at least six current animated series. Harp has called DeLisle "golden-voiced" and recognized her for her roles in The Fairly Oddparents as well as Clifford the Big Red Dog and its prequel, Clifford's Puppy Days. She is the most recent actress to voice Daphne Blake in What's New Scooby Doo?. In addition to her numerous English-speaking roles, she also speaks Japanese as the character Yumi on Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. DeLisle has had voice acting roles in many computer and video games, such as Escape from Monkey Island, Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary, and several Star Wars games. As a voice actress, she portrays the Dark Jedi, Asajj Ventress, in 5 episodes of Star Wars: Clone Wars and reprises her role as Ventress in a bonus level in the Force Duel mode of the PSP version of the video game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. As a voice actress, she portrays Azula on Avatar: The Last Airbender, several voice roles (though mainly Mandy) on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Therese and Jeanette (Tourette) Voerman in the White Wolf RPG PC game Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines, Frida Suárez in El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Sam Manson in Danny Phantom, as well as Vicky in The Fairly OddParents and in Xiaolin Showdown as Kimiko Tohomiko. DeLisle has released four music CDs, which include goth-inspired folk and Americana tunes, and a few gospel-style songs She voices as Kitty Katswell in the nickelodeon series T.U.F.F Puppy http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TUFF_Puppy. She also voices the Ice Queen on Adventure Time. http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Queen Personal life In 2002, DeLisle married musician Murry Hammond, the bassist for the Old 97's, after a few months in a long-distance relationship. They were featured in an episode of the TLC program A Wedding Story.Their first child, Jefferson Texas "Tex" Hammond, was born on January 31, 2007 in Los Angeles, California. For an unknown reason, she divorced Murray Hammond in 2010 and began dating Jared Griffin. On January 21, 2012, Jared proposed to Grey and they got married on June 27, 2012. The Fairly OddParents Grey Delisle voices a variety of characters on The Fairly OddParents, both male and female. *Vicky *Tootie *Veronica *Chad *Principal Waxelplax *Tooth Fairy *Happy Peppy Betty *Molly External links * Official website (requires Flash) * * * Anination, Includes an Interview with Grey Delisle ;Media * Animation portfolio at Sandie Schnarr Talent Agency * Commercial portfolio at Sandie Schnarr Talent Agency Category:Staff Category:Voice actors Category:Copyrighted free use files Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:Female